Desdemona Robinson
"" Des 1.jpg Des 1.1.png Des 1.2.png Apperance Desdemona is actually a very attractive slim female, and rather cute. However she distains the image of being a "female" and prefers to be taken much more seriously. As such she namely wears a variety of jackets made of leather, tank tops or graphic t shirts, fingerless gloves, some type of jean or cargo pants, and her hair is rarely ever up into a pony tail. She has bright purple eyes representing her as the Beastblood she was made to be, and only ever reveals a smirk on her face or a scowl. Des 13.jpg Des 15.jpg Des 12.jpg Des 11.png Des 10.jpg Des 9.jpg Des 7.jpg Des 6.jpg Underneath her tomboyish demenaor is actually a very stunningly beautiful young woman with the body of an adult female model/pornstar. She has very firm hips, a tone stomach, and a handful bust that could, and has, driven many men to the edge of desire. Time attack 239 by idarkshadowi-d69ywkz.jpg Time attack 238 by idarkshadowi-d69troa.jpg Time attack 230 by idarkshadowi-d64igss.jpg E9c1742a3d4d00e36e1caddaf467b191-d7hg4nr.jpg B6240b2aa60cf5e53a38e13f22f98ed0-d85jeqd.jpg A202e661bbdea6a36cc6506c50ca06fb-d7tghwf.jpg 2563c381a97f7a418ef952f782c7d31c-d7bjzhi.jpg 3dd1ad9ecec0a07c0da9a8a1e5a144fc-d7ut065.jpg Gallery 3706704b420506b439089f70d73c7ce4.jpg 682a6e16cb949f59900223da7308252b.jpg 298ea219c1f1cf3317f92ddd8a181c9c.jpg 22b6aa65f89137ba3ea9d5923ffc5a2e.jpg 61cbf765e519194c075737e9e3d74533.jpg 72d0e66a5ff0a7a6f99f0dbdf89bf56f.jpg Tumblr o1h200ob831rrkuheo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nyf2zsXzKi1s4l94xo1 400.jpg Tumblr nynry9B2C01qe74beo1 400.png Tumblr nz7gnlTC1r1sn10rno1 1280.jpg Tumblr o0zibbqsQV1sh8iwko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nz9628HLYw1twdyjmo1 400.jpg Behavior/Personality Des 8.png Desdemona is a very "Devil May Care" type of individual. She has no real regard for others unless they have some form of value to her, and she is quite manish. She has male tendencies, a very vulger set of language and personality and has a hate for authority figures. She often talks as much trash and isn't afraid to engage in a fist fight for it even should she lose. For all of these traits she is still a woman and still has compasion for the lives of other things, man or animal. Being a Beastblood by nature, she is very protective of wild life and people who cant' do for themselves, but don't be fooled. She only helps for a price weather that be money or favors. Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Kasaihana Police Force Rank: Detective 2409aca73f60f7da084eaf6010feeb07.jpg The District 1 and 2 Police Department or The D.1.2. , is the primary police force in Kasaihana city. It plays an important role in YMRP as most of our protagonist, go undercover for the police to infiltrate the Yakuza, patrol the streets, or become a detective . The D.1.2. has a significant unified presence, with officers and patrol cars being a common sight within the District 1 and 2 areas, they are not to be taken lightly. These KPD dont go by the book and do what they have to in order to get by. If you join this faction you'll be feared by alot of Yakuza and vigilante who see you coming because they know your just as gritty as they are. You show no fear. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Boxing Flow of battle: Sei 'Kickboxing' Kickboxing is a group of stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai, and Western boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. 'Twilight Chi' ' 5ef86263e2b6e295ceb6daa3582e13b2.jpg ' User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Alteration' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Tactile Telekinesis' Des 3.jpg The user's body is completely surrounded by an invisible field of telekinetic energy, protecting them from harm and enhancing their physical abilities. This can also be used to manipulate objects that are on the same surface as the user (such as the ground) or to fly by pushing their own body through the air (this usually requires effort though). *Flight/Levitation *Force-Field Generation *Force Armor Generation *Invulnerability *Telekinesis (personal) *Telekinetic Blast *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition *Psionic Speed *Psionic Strength *Telekinetic Regeneration ''Beastblood: Wererabbit Alice-br3.jpg Tumblr mdz2jqf2d41qefho7o1 500.jpg Alice-br2.jpg Alice the rabbit bloody roar by nekoyasha89-d3cvzu4.jpg 2591f81f813a7e8899a8c9de52336744.png The user is a were-rabbit, a giant monstrous rabbit of greatly enhanced strength, speed, agility and durability. Usually, a were-rabbit is a human who has been cursed under certain circumstances to transform into their monstrous, feral form under the moon or other situations. They gain various enhancements along with the transformation, but may lose out their rationalities to the beast. Other times, however, the person may transform into a were-rabbit at will, or even start out as a purebred one. *Claw Retraction *Burrowing *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Smell *Enhanced Speed *Night Vision *Prey Instinct *Lunar/Night Empowerment *Feral Mind *Lunar Mind *Regenerative Healing Factor *Supernaturally Dense Tissue/Invulnerability 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) 'Allies/Enemies' Allies *The Kasaihana Police Force / The KPF *Cho Kiriyu Enemies *Other beastbloods *Druggies *Human beings 'Background' "A tail to be discovered as the story unfolds." 51ea3ee2df296379be67c197ca87d638.jpg '" Your Story " '''"Call Me Des" 34869232a71b34e0bd95d67c4a4e54da.jpg 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:KPF Category:Detective Category:"Call Me Des"